


Don't let go

by Alenacantfly



Series: Addicting [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, jace doesnt interrupt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: Magnus’ eyes were shining as he looked up at Alec. “I’m all for effort.” His voice was soft, promising.Alec couldn’t help himself from moving in again. He could feel Magnus’ grip tighten as their lips met. A small sound escaped him as Magnus licked over his bottom lip, asking for entry.And how could he ever deny this wonderful man anything?------or Jace doesn't interrupt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [female_overlord_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/gifts), [Fara_Days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fara_Days/gifts).



No matter the consequences, Alec knew that he wouldn’t be able to let Magnus go again. Not if he had a choice. 

Despite their differences and the obstacles they would certainly have to face, he felt good when he was with Magnus. Happy. 

He took a deep breath. Choosing Magnus now would mean never letting go of him again. And he was surprisingly okay with that. 

His raging mind seemed to grow quieter at that thought. If Magnus chose him, if he felt the same, Alec would hold onto him for as long as he could. 

He turned around. “Look, I don’t care how many people you have been with.” 

The genuine surprise on Magnus’ face stirred something in his chest. He exhaled soundly. This was it, Magnus had to choose now. 

“I don’t care how many people you haven’t been with.” 

Alec almost forgot to breathe for a second, just staring at Magnus’ honest and open face. 

He moved in before he could make a conscious decision, simply following his need to kiss Magnus. 

Magnus responded almost immediately, his arms coming to rest on Alec’s waist. 

Alec’s own hands were hovering on the small of his back, pressing closer carefully. 

It was over far too soon for Alec’s liking, but they stayed pressed together. 

“I, er, I heard relationships take effort.” He was embarrassed by how wrecked he sound. How much a simple kiss affected him. 

Magnus’ eyes were shining as he looked up at Alec. “I’m all for effort.” Magnus’ voice was soft, promising. 

Alec couldn’t help himself from moving in again. He could feel Magnus’ grip tighten as their lips met. A small sound escaped him as Magnus licked over his bottom lip, asking for entry. 

And how could he ever deny this wonderful man anything? He opened his mouth and tried to keep up. 

They separated when it all got too much. Alec greedily sucked in air. “Wow”, he breathed. 

“My thoughts exactly”, Magnus teased, but he was still gazing up at him fondly. 

Alec couldn’t stop staring at his now swollen and red lips. His own were still tingling. 

“Do you think you can stay just a little bit longer?”, Magnus asked, playing with the fabric of Alec’s shirt, where his hands were still resting on his waist. 

“Yes. Absolutely. The institute can wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for more, well, this is it. Kinda.
> 
>  
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
